Baby, It's Cold Outside
by OhMyRiivera
Summary: Voilà 3 ans que Dani a laisser Santana pour aller vivre son rêve, la musique. Cette année, Dani a le droit à sa pause de Noël, elle va tout faire pour en profiter mais elle n'aurait jamais cru la revoir.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjou**__r ! J'ai fais une pause dans ma fiction Brittana pour en faire une __**Dantana**__. Je fais une fiction Dantana car Naya et Demi sont deux de mes idoles mais aussi car j'ai vu qu'il n'y a pas de fiction française sur ce couple. A part celle de mon bébé d'amour, qu'il faut aller lire, elle est géniale._

_Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue, j'espère que vous allez aimer. N'hésitez pas pour laisser les __**reviews**__. _

* * *

«Je reviendrais Santana, je te le promet. »

Cela fait trois ans qu'elle partit faire le tour du monde avec sa musique. Elle n'est jamais revenue.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour !**__ Je poste de suite mon chapitre 1 pour ne pas vous faire attendre. Il est surtout basé sur Dani, enfin pas surtout, il est basé sur Dani. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de les éviter mais bon j'ai que 7 de moyenne en français ça se comprend. Aller, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

_Danielle Martinez Narratrice_

**8AM**

Dernier jour de concert. Dans la nuit, je serais de retour chez moi. Après trois ans à New York, à travailler sur mes albums, je serais de retour au père de ma mère, ma sœur et mon frère. D'ici cette nuit, je dois faire un dernier concert. Je dois tout donner, faire en sorte qu'on se rappelle de ce concert.

Debout Dani ! Je crois en toi ! Oh non, j'ai trop la flemme. J'ai beau m'auto encourager je n'y arrive pas. On est tellement bien dans mon lit. C'est sur que si le lit n'était pas confortable dans un hôtel 4 étoiles, il y aurait un petit problème. Le seul truc qui me dérange c'est le miroir au dessus du lit. Au réveil, je ne suis pas parfaite, enfin comme tout le temps mais là encore moins, je ne suis pas coiffée, pas maquillée, rien donc quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai eu peur. J'en profite pour prendre une photo et ensuite la mettre sur Instagram, j'ai mis en légende « Au naturel. Au réveil. Motiver pour le concert de ce soir... C'est vraiment gênant un miroir au dessus du lit ». Je sors du lit, je m'habille d'un jeans bleu, d'un tee-shirt blanc, d'une veste blanche et de mes cuissardes. Je sors de ma chambre et regarde dans le couloir. Personne. Bon, j'ai le temps. Je vais dans la salle de bain de ma chambre pour finir de me préparer. J'en ressort une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Je met mon écharpe, et oui il fait froid le 20 décembre. Je prends ma valise et je pars. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier un truc, j'ai cette impression à chaque fois, sauf que la dernière fois j'avais vraiment oublier une veste. Enfin ce sera pas perdu pour tout le monde. Je prends l'ascendeur pour descendre. Dans le hall, il y a mon garde du corps, Jeff et mon manager, Paul. Je les embrasse tous les deux sur la joue. Jeff prend ma valise et on sort dehors. Oh mon dieu, je viens de passer d'au moins 20 degrés à -1 degrés. Je monte vite dans la voiture, quitte à pousser tout le monde. Je me suis assise entre Jeff et Paul, bien au chaud. Après seulement 10 minutes de trajet, on est arrivé à la salle de concert. Je prend mon courage à deux mains pour sortir. Il fait super froid encore. Enfin je vais survivre. En arrivant j'ai vu quelques fans devant l'entrée. Ils doivent avoir vraiment froid. Je me retourne vers Jeff, il venait d'ouvrir le coffre. Je me dirige vers ma valise, je l'ouvre, prend mon porte monnaie et part vers la boulangerie du coin.

**Paul **: Tu fais quoi Dani ? On doit travailler !

**Dani **: Paul mes chansons je les connais par cœur. J'ai pas besoin de travailler dessus.

**Paul **: Tu fais chier Dani.

Je le laisse s'énerver tout seul, j'ai l'habitude, dès que tu fais rien qui l'arrange il t'engueule. Autant le laisser, il va s'en remettre. Jeff, comme un fidèle garde du corps vient avec moi. On arrive à la boulangerie, je commande une vingtaine de croissants et de chocolats. Une fois servit, je prend certains paquets et Jeff en prend d'autres pour m'aider. On traverse une nouvelle fois la rue pour retourner à la salle. On arrive vers l'entrée. Les fans me regardent, ils doivent ce demander ce que je fais avec tout ça. Soit il se demande ça soit il pense que je suis une grosse goinfre.

**Dani **: Distribution de croissants et de chocolat _– lève les bras au ciel-_

**Jeff **: Heureusement que tu as pris les croissants et pas les chocolats.

Je le regarde avec un grand sourire. Ils s'approchent et on sort des croissants et les chocolats. Chacun se sert. Au fond de la petite foule, je vois une petite fille, avec sa mère sans doute, assise par terre, elle n'est pas venue chercher quelque chose à manger. Je prend deux croissant et deux chocolats et m'approche d'elle. Je m'assoit à ses côtés, je vois dans ces yeux beaucoup d'admiration, c'est magique de voir ça.

**Dani **: Un croissant et un chocolat ?

**Fille **: Oui, je veux bien.

**Dani** : Ca te dérange si je reste à côté de toi ?

**Fille **: Non.

**Dani** : Quel est ton prénom ?

**Fille** : Enora.

**Dani **: C'est magnifique comme prénom.

**Enora **: Merci.

**Dani** : Pas mal les croissants.

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle est magnifique. Au loin, je vois Paul arrivé vers moi. Il se pointe devant moi, dit bonjour à la mère d'Enora et à Enora et me dit :

**Paul **: Y'a un croissant pour moi ?

**Dani **: Oui va voir.

On mange tous. Je passe au moins trente minutes à parler avec mes fans. Mais il est temps que j'y aille. Je leur demande de se mettre tous ensemble afin de les prendre tous en photo. Je pars travailler pour le concert. La salle est immense, on aurait pas dit autant de dehors. Les techniciens finissent d'installer les micros et autres choses qui peuvent servir. Je commence à chanter acapella mes chansons.

**8:50 PM**

**Technicien **: Dani, dans 5 minutes.

Je sors de ma loge et je vais dans le hall principal. Tout le monde m'attendait. Je fais pitié à arriver en retard. On se met en cercle. On se tient tous par les épaules. Paul prend la parole.

**Paul **: On a fait un début de tournée extraordinaire. Ce soir c'est la fin de cette partie. Dani doit tout donner, ce concert restera dans les esprits comme chacun de ses concerts dans la tournée. Je suis fier de chacun d'entre vous, certains sont là depuis le début, ils ont vu les progrès de Dani et ils peuvent en être fiers. Ce soir, chacun rentre chez sois. On en a tous besoin, on se reverra dans moins d'un mois. J'espère que tout le monde va passer l'un des plus beaux Noël. Soyez avec votre famille, vos amis, ceux que vous aimez, vous en avez le droit. Mais ce soir, on s'éclate. On va tout faire pété. A trois notre cris de guerre. Un... Deux...Trois

**Tous** : OUR WORLD TOUR !

Tout le monde se disperse. Paul vient me voir et me fait un câlin.

**Paul **: Tu vas tout déchirer.

**Dani** : J'espère.

**Paul **: Je suis fier de toi Danielle.

**Dani **: Merci.

**Paul **: Aller ! Monte sur scène, tes fans t'attendent.

Je le laisse et je monte sur scène. Je l'ai voit tous, la salle est remplis. J'aurais jamais cru en arriver là. C'est incroyable. J'ai cette émotion qui monte en moi mais je dois chanter là, la musique à commencer. Entre mes chansons de mon album j'ai repris beaucoup de chansons de Noël.

**10:33PM**

Le concert touche à sa fin, j'ai finis la dernière chanson. Toute l'équipe monte sur scène. Ils crient tous, tout le monde est content. C'est ça ce que j'aime. Une musique de fond se fait entendre.

**Dani** : Merci. Merci pour ce début de tournée, vous êtes incroyable. Passez tous un beau Noël, soyez heureux. Mais n'oubliez jamais, c'est notre tour.

Je quitte la scène, j'aurais tellement aimer rester un peu plus. Je retrouve ma loge pour me changer. Je me douche pendant une petite demie heure. C'est pas moi qui paie, j'en profite. J'ai finis, je suis sortis dehors, il fait encore plus froid que tout à l'heure. Des fans m'attendais derrière une grille, c'est horrible j'ai l'impression qu'il sont enfermés. Je vais vers eux pour signer quelques autographes. Je leur demande si ils ont aimer le concert, ils me disent que oui. Je suis bête, ils vont pas me dit « Non c'était nul ». Il commence à faire froid, la route qui m'attend est longue. Je les quitte le sourire aux lèvres. Je monte dans mon bus de tournée, direction la maison. Je prends mon portable, je me suis même pas rendu compte que je l'avait pas regarder depuis que je suis monter sur scène. J'ai un appel manqué avec un message vocal. Je m'apprête à écouter le message quand je me couche sur mon lit. J'ai trop la flemme de faire quelque chose, je suis fatigué. Paul arrive et se couche à côté de moi.

**Dani **: Je ne te permet pas.

**Paul** : Danielle...

Dani _-lui coupant la parole-_ : Chuuuut... Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

**Paul** : Dani alors. Mais Dani c'est le surnom de mon pote Daniel.

**Dani** : Ca fait 3 ans et tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ?

**Paul **: Bien sur que non.

**Dani **: Tu voulais ?

**Paul** : Ah oui. Je voulais te dire que je suis fière de toi. Je suis avec toi depuis le premier jour, c'est incroyable de te voir grandir.

**Dani** : Merci.

**Paul** : Aller je te laisse, tu dois être fatigué. On a 5 heures de route, je te réveillerais une fois arrivé.

**Dani **: Merci.

Paul part du lit. Je suis enfin seule. Je prend mon portable pour écouter le message. C'est chiant ça marque pas qui c'est qui a laisser un message.

« Hey Dani ! C'est Kurt Alors voilà, vu que je suis ton fan, je sais tout ce que tu fais à n'importe quel moment et je sais que tu vas rentrer chez toi demain. Je te propose qu'on se voit au Angel's Bar à 20pm pour qu'on se revoit. Met ta plus belle robe, fais toi sexy. J'espère que tu viendras. Bisous Little Dani »

* * *

Voilà c'est finis. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Si vous avez aimer ou non venais me le dire en review. Si quelque chose ne vous a pas plu dîtes le aussi ça peux m'aider. Si vous avez des petites idées de ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite dîtes le aussi, on verra si vous avez raison:) En gros laissez des reviews MDR

La suite le 14 décembre (oui le 14, j'essaierais de mettre tous les dimanches mais le 15 c'est mon anniversaire donc je sais pas vraiment si je vais pouvoir être là)

**BISOUS !**


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? MOI SUPER BIEN ! J'ai plusieurs raisons genre mon anniversaire Demain, Je vais voir Believe Movie ! En gros c'est l'éclate enfin bref, restons sérieux. j'ai aussi trop hâte de lire mon cadeau de mon bébé d'amour ! _

_J'ai aimer tous vos reviews ! Celle de Marion m'a particulièrement tué, J'en peux plus de cette fille je vous le dis. _

_Voilà, le deuxième chapitre de la fiction. J'esprèe que ça va vous plaire_

* * *

**21**** december, 5 am**

_Narratrice Dani Martinez _

**Paul **: Dani, réveille toi, on est arrivé.

**Dani** : On est arrivé ?

**Paul** : Oui je viens de te le dire.

J'ai de suite levé la tête. J'ai regarder l'heure sur mon portable. Je me suis fait aveugler par mon portable mais j'ai vu qu'il était environ 5 heure du matin. Je me lève. Je prend mon manteau et je descend du bus. C'est bon de sentir l'air frai de chez sois. Jeff est derrière moi avec ma valise. Quand on regarde, j'ai qu'une valise, soit j'ai oublier des trucs en tournée, soit j'ai oublier des trucs à New York. Enfin c'est pas grave, je dois bien avoir des fringues. Enfaîte il est 5 heure du matin et j'ose même pas taper à la porte de chez moi. C'est vrai je vais réveiller ma mère. Au pire ça la réveillera. Je sonne. Personne. Je sonne une deuxième fois. Toujours personne. Ok, personne va me répondre, je vais déprimé.

_Narrateur Jason Martinez. _

La sonnette de la maison me réveille. Maman n'est pas à la maison, je préfère pas aller ouvrir. La personne sonne une deuxième fois. Madison arrive dans ma chambre, elle doit avoir peur. Je la prend contre moi dans mon lit.

**Madison **: C'est qui qui sonne ?

**Jason** : Je sais pas mais t'inquiète pas Madi, tu risque rien.

**Madison** : Ca se trouve c'est maman !

**Jason** : Non, elle a prit ses clés. On va attendre et si la personne continue à sonner j'irais voir.

**Madison** : D'accord.

La personne a sonné deux fois de plus. Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains et à aller voir qui c'est. Je descends vers la cuisine, je prends un couteau, je sais pas pourquoi, on s'est jamais si c'est un terroriste. J'allume aucune lumière, je veux pas qu'il remarque qu'il y a quelqu'un das la maison. Je suis devant la porte. J'hésite à ouvrir mais bon, je dois le faire. J'ouvre la porte et pointe juste mon couteau vers la personne avant que je remarque qui c'est.

**Dani** ! Mais t'es un malade toi !

**Jason** : Désolé, je savais pas qui c'est donc je voulais prendre des précautions.

**Dani **: Ouais, c'est sur mais là t'as voulus tuer ta sœur.

**Jason** : Pas du tout. Quoique ça aurait était pas mal de te tuer.

**Dani** : Enfoiré va.

Elle s'approche de moi, je sais ce qu'elle va faire et j'aime pas ça donc je cours dans la maison. Je l'entends dire merci à Jeff et elle rentre dans la maison. Je m'approche un peu de la salle à manger, juste pour voir ce qu'elle fait.

_Narratrice Dani Martinez _

Mon frère est con. C'est fou comme sa connerie m'a manqué. J'allume la lumière car je pense pas qu'ils connaissent. Madison me saute dans les bras. Je la prend et lui fait un gros bisou sur la joue.

**Madison** : Je suis trop contente que tu sois revenue !

**Dani **: Merci, je suis contente d'être là.

Je pose Madison par terre. Jason s'approche et me fait un câlin. Il m'a trop manqué lui. Je l'aime vraiment, je pense que c'est la différence d'âge, elle n'est pas grande, j'ai 21 ans et lui 16. Même si je m'entend très bien avec Madi. Elle s'accroche à ma jambe. Je la regarde.

**Dani **: Pourquoi ça ?

**Madison** : Je veux plus que tu partes.

**Dani** : T'inquiète pas Honey, je reste là pendant un petit moment.

**Madison** : Trop cool ! On pourra jouer à Just Dance ensemble.

**Dani **: Bien sur. Chérie, va dormir, il est tard.

**Jason **: Tôt !

J'embrasse Madison sur la joue et elle part se recoucher. Jason s'écroule sur le canapé. Je m'assoit à la table. Il gémit.

**Dani** : Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

**Jason** : J'ai pas pris la télécommande.

J'éclate de rire. Ce mec est con c'est pas possible. Je me lève et comme une grande sœur qui fait semblant d'aimer son frère je lui donne la télécommande. Il pousse ses pieds qui pus pour que je m'assoit. Il s'assoit sur le canapé et non, il ne reste pas écroulé dessus. Il allume la télé. Il zappe, c'est chiant on n'a même pas le temps de voir ce que c'est le programme tellement il va vite. Il met une chaîne, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Oh si c'est bon je vois. C'est American Pie, vieux pervers va !On regarde le film, enfin un petit bout. Une question me trotte dans la tête.

**Dani** : Elle est où maman ?

Jason : Sortis, comme chaque soir. Elle rentrera dans la matinée en disant qu'elle est désolé, ça fait 6 mois, depuis qu'elle s'est remise de la mort de papa qu'elle fait ça.

**Dani** : Elle n'a pas le droit.

**Jason **: Autant qu'elle fasse ça, qu'elle soit affalé sur le canapé et à se morfondre.

**Dani **: Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça.

**Jason** : Le droit de faire ça ? De s'amuser ?

**Dani **: Je l'ai appelé hier pour lui dire que je rentrais à la maison...

**Jason **: Cherche pas les emmerdes.

**Dani **: Je dirais rien promis. Mais j'aurais aimer qu'elle soit là, à m'accueillir.

**Jason **: Demain matin elle sera là, je te le promet. Maintenant tu devrais dormir, tu dois être fatigué.

Je souris faiblement, il a raison je suis fatigué. Je pose ma tête sur sur son épaule et je m'endors.

**10AM**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux à cause de la fatigue mais j'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine. Je suis allongé sur le canapé. Jason est partit. Comment il a fait sans me réveillé ? Enfin ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un détail. Je me lève du canapé, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je me rassois. J'ai dû aller trop vite, ça m'arrive souvent ça. Je recommence, plus doucement et tout va mieux. Je me dirige vers les voix, enfaîte vers la cuisine. Jason et ma mère se retourne vers moi à la suite de mon « Bonjour ». Ma mère est au bord des larmes.

**Dani** : Oh Maman pleure pas sinon je vais pleurer aussi.

**Dianna** : Dani, ma chérie tu m'as manqué _– sautant dans mes bras-_

**Dani** : Tu m'as manqué aussi maman.

**Dianna** : Excuse moi de pas avoir était là hier.

**Dani** : T'inquiète pas maman. Le principal c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui.

Je m'assois à la table, elle me sert un bol de céréales et un pain au chocolat. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et je lui explique ma vie en tournée, elle veux tout savoir.

**7 PM**

Chez Kurt Hummel

_Narrateur Kurt Hummel_

**Kurt** : Tu crois qu'elle va venir ?

**Blaine** : J'en suis sur. Elle t'adore et tu lui a demandé de venir pour toi.

**Kurt** : Merci chéri.

**Blaine** : Pourquoi ?

**Kurt **: Merci de me rassurer. J'ai fait un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il était en deux partis, la première c'était qu'on est arrivé avec Santana et qu'elle est pas venue. La deuxième c'était qu'un lapin enragé est venu nous manger. Je me rappelle lui avoir dit, car il a mangé Santana avant moi, « Fais attention, elle a un goût de plastique ».

**Santana **: Je t'ai entendu Lady Hummel _– elle arrive dans la pièce-_ vous voulez que qui vienne ?

**Kurt **: On peux pas te le dire, désolé.

**Santana** : Si c'est Justin Bieber vous pouvez me le dire tout de suite, je sais il a de l'admiration pour moi.

**Blaine **: Désolé Santana c'est pas lui.

Santana repart d'un air déçu, je sais pas ce qu'elle a avec Justin mais en ce moment elle est à fond, un jour on est rentré, Blaine et moi, et on l'a vu, là sur la table a chanté baby. C'était horrible. Enfin non mais y'a d'autres chansons mieux de Justin. Enfin ça nous a fait peur mais on a survécu. Santana est maintenant prête pour partir au restaurant. On prend la voiture et on roule jusqu'au bar, oui car c'est plus un bar qu'un restaurant. On retrouve le gérant du bar, il explique à Santana comment va se passer la soirée. Il va être 20 heure, les gens commencent à arriver dans le bar, Santana va pas tarder à monter sur scène, je commence à stresser. J'ai vraiment peur qu'elle vienne pas. C'est horrible de stresser comme ça, même pour mon audition à la NYADA j'ai pas autant stresser. Il est 20 heure, presque que tout le bar est rentré. Le gérant monte sur scène.

**Gérant** : J'ai l'immense honneur de vous présentez ma nouvelle chérie de la chanson, retenez bien son nom « Santana Lopez »

Il descend, elle monte. Elle s'assoit sur le tabouret et commence à chanter. Elle s'attaque à « Valerie » d'Amy Winehouse. C'est magique quand elle chante cette chanson, elle est vraiment faite pour elle. La chanson est finis. Mais expliquez moi pourquoi elle vient pas. C'est stressant, Santana va pas rester sur scène pendant des années, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit là. Blaine essaie de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle va venir. .

**…****.** _- à l'oreille de Kurt-_ : Booh.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est finis :'( . HAHA Toujours pas de Dantana. Mais dans le troisième chapitre il va y en avoir promis ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimer, dîtes le moi. Même si vous avez pas aimer, je vais pas vous moudre. _

_Vous aimez l'amitié Kurt/Santana ? J'essaie vraiment de jouer sur ça car je les adore tous les deux. _

_Vous pensez que c'est qui qui arrive à la fin ? (Facile je pense)_

_La suite, surement dans une semaine :)_

_BISOUS TOUT DOUX !_


	4. Chapter 3

_BONJOUR ! Vous allez bien ? _

_ON EST LE 24 DECEMBRE ! PARTY HARD BABY ! _

_Enfin bref, gardons notre sérieux. Je suis vraiment désolé de poster le chapitre 3 que maintenant, j'avais la flemme ce week-end, enfaite j'écris sur papier (car j'ai pas d'ordi la semaine) et je dois tout recopie sur ordinateur après et j'ai la grosse flemme mais pas aujourd'hui ! Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui car je sais que mon bébé n'est pas là demain et que je veux avoir son avis sur ce chapitre. _

_Pour ce chapitre, j'espère que la fin va vous plaire. Ce que vous attendez le plus est à la fin. haha_

* * *

_Narratrice Dani Martinez _

**7:50 pm**

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant de partir. J'ai mis une robe noire, assez simple, après tout je ne vais pas au bal mais je suis quand même présentable, je vais voir Kurt, ce n'est pas rien. Je me demande si il y a Blaine avec lui, sûrement. Je descend dans la salle à manger où ma mère est sur son ordinateur et Madison entrain de dessiner. Je leur dit que je sors, elles me regardent partir. Ma mère me dit juste de faire attention à moi. Je rentre dans ma voiture et je met le moteur en route. La radio s'allume c'est « Heart Attack » ma chanson. Ca fait pas la meuf narcissique qui aime sa voix tu vois. Bref je roule, je roule jusqu'au bar. Oui c'est passionnant la route, il y a juste des gens qui ont eu leur permis dans un Kinder Surprise, j'ai jamais dû acheter les bons moi. Je gare ma voiture sur le parking à côté du bar du rendez-vous. Je sors de la voiture pour rentrer, très très vite, dans le bar, j'ai jamais était aussi vite pour sortir de ma voiture. Bref, je rentre, il y a beaucoup de monde et il y a un mec sur scène, genre j'espère qu'il va pas rester là toute la soirée car vu sa voix j'ai même pas envie de l'entendre chanté. Vous connaissez « Où est Charlie ? » si vous voulez j'ai un remake à vous proposer. Où sont Kurt et Blaine ? Si ils auraient eu une marinière rouge et blanc ça aurait était plus simple. Je pousse les gens, aïe quelqu'un m'a marcher sur le pied. Ils pourraient quand même étendre les murs ou faire quelque chose car on est trop serrer ici. Le mec parle et dit « J'ai l'immense honneur de vous présentez ma nouvelle chérie de la chanson, retenez bien son nom Santana Lopez » J'ai bien entendu là ? Oui oui il a bien dit Santana Lopez ? Je deviens folle ou il a dit ça ? Je regarde la scène et elle est arrivé, souriante, comme toujours. Elle est radieuse, c'est magnifique. Elle a ouvert sa bouche pour commencer à chanter « Valerie », j'aurais pu rester là, à la regarder chanté tellement elle est magnifique mais je peux pas. Je dois retrouver mes deux gays. Il y a un pull rose là-bas, le mec à les cheveux placés sur sa tête grâce au gel, à côté un autre homme, il a l'air de stresser. Ok, ça c'est Kurt et Blaine. Je m'approche d'eux et dit « Booh » à l'oreille de Kurt. Il a dû faire un bond d'un mètre. Le pauvre il a dû avoir peur. Blaine a aussi sursauté mais maintenant il rigole donc tout va bien pour lui. Kurt me regarde et le dit :

**Kurt **: Mais t'es folle !

**Dani **: Merci _– avec un grand sourire-_

**Blaine** : Comment ça va ma belle ?

**Dani** : Ca va merci et vous ?

**Blaine **: On file le parfaite amour.

**Dani** : Tu m'étonnes !

J'en profite pour leur faire un gros câlin à chacun d'eux. Blaine se retourne pour regarder à nouveau Santana. Je montre du doigt une table qui vient de se libérer à Kurt, il prend Blaine par la taille et on va tous les trois s'asseoir. Un homme vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, je le connais pas lui. Mais je veux qu'il dégage.

**Homme **: Vous voulez un verre ?

**Dani **: Non merci. Mon copain est partis m'en chercher un, si j'étais vous je partirais. Mais merci.

Il se lève et part. Enfin seule, enfin non mais vous me comprenez. Je regarde Kurt et je lui demande.

**Dani **: Tu m'as fait venir pour que je la voie, c'est ça ?

**Kurt** : Pas du tout !

**Dani **: Je te connais Kurt. Merci. Elle est magnifique et elle chante toujours merveilleusement bien.

**Kurt** : On parle de Santana là, bien sur qu'elle est parfaite. Alors, t'es de repos ?

**Dani **: Oui, je vais pouvoir profiter de Noël avec ma famille cette année, ça fait 3 ans que j'ai passer Noël avec mes amis à new york.

**Blaine** : C'est génial qu'on soit dans le coin quand tu reviens. Même si je suis sur que Kurt était au courant que tu revenais donc il l'a fait exprès.

**Kurt **: Pas du tout ! Mais arrêter de tout mettre sur mon dos.

On rigole tous les trois. Ils m'ont manqué ces deux là. Entre temps, Santana finit sa chanson et elle est descendu de scène. Oh non, je sais qu'elle va arriver à la table. J'ai pas envie qu'elle me voit. C'est vrai je suis partis pendant 3 ans, je l'ai laisser seule et je reviens comme ça. Je me lève de ma chaise et je dis aux garçons que j'ai une urgence pour pouvoir partir. Je quitte le bar.

_Narratrice Santana Lopez_

J'ai commencé « Valerie », j'adore cette chanson, Amy était comme mon idole, je l'ai toujours respecté pour ce qu'elle était. Malheureusement elle est partis trop tôt, comme beaucoup de personne aujourd'hui. Je cherche Klaine du regard. Ils sont assis à une table. Mais ils sont avec une fille, une blonde. Mon cœur se met à battre horriblement fort, je suis un peu déconcentrer pendant la chanson mais je reste quand même concentrer pour ne pas me louper. J'y crois pas, c'est elle. Mon cœur bat encore plus fort, ça me fait limite mal à ma poitrine. Je finis ma chanson. Je descend de scène et j'avance vers la table de Klaine en poussant des gens, pendant que j'essaie d'atteindre cette fucking table, des personnes me disent qu'ils ont aimé, qu'ils en re-voudraient. Je leur dit que c'est pas possible, peut être plus tard. Je suis arrivé à la table, ils sont tous les deux à m'applaudir, je souris mais je suis un peu perdu, elle est sûrement sortit. Kurt me regarde bizarrement.

**Kurt **: T'as perdu quelqu'un Santana ?

**Santana **: Il y avait Dani là, juste ici. Elle est où ?

**Blaine** : Elle est sortit et déjà partit.

**Santana** : Non non elle est pas partit.

Je cours vers la sortie.

**Kurt **: Santana non !

Il peut gueuler autant qu'il veux lui. Dani est peut-être dehors, je vais pas la laisser partir. Je sors dehors. Elle est là. Mon cœur bat encore plus fort que tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine, j'ai même peur que ça se voit. Elle regarde quelque chose dans son coffre. Je sais pas ce que c'est. Enfin on s'en fout de ça, je dois aller la voire mais je suis morte de peur et de froid. Je m'avance un peu vers elle.

**Santana** : Dani ?

**Dani** : Sant... Santana. _-se prends la porte de son coffre sur la tête-_ Aîe, putain ! Désolé Santana je dois vraiment partir, j'ai une urgence, je suis désolé.

**Santana** : Pourquoi tu fuis ?

**Dani **: Je ne te fuis pas, j'ai juste quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

**Santana** : Bizarrement quand j'arrive ?

**Dani **: Demande à Kurt, j'ai une urgence, on se verra sûrement plus tard. Rentre Sanny, je veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

**Santana** : Plus tard ? Quand ?

**Dani **: Je sais vraiment pas _– ferme son coffre et ouvre sa portière- _

**Santana** : Le 24 à 14heure au parc.

**Dani** : Si tu veux. Au revoir Santana.

Je la regarde partir avec sa voiture. Pourquoi elle part comme ça ? Elle me fuis je le sais, ça s'entend dans sa voix, elle n'était pas sur d'elle. Je rentre car elle a raison, il fait froid. Je retrouve Kurt et Blaine et m'assois à côté d'eux. Ils me demandent si je l'ai vu, je leur dit oui mais je la revois bientôt.

_Narratrice Dani Martinez_

Putain mais il m'a pris quoi de lui dire oui ? J'ai pas envie. Enfin si, j'en meurs d'envie de la voir, de la sentir près de moi, comme i ans mais je me sens tellement nulle. Nulle de l'avoir laisser seule. On s'envoyer pleins de SMS par jour et un jour j'ai arrêter, je ne sais même pas pourquoi parce qu'elle me manquait horriblement. Je suis rester 3 ans sans rien lui envoyer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai même pas envoyer quelque chose, rien qu'un « Salut » Rien. Je me sens tellement mal de ne l'avoir pas fait, j'ose même plus la regarder maintenant. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je les essuie mais en vain, je pleure vraiment. Je gare ma voiture devant chez moi. Je rentre et monte tout de suite dans ma chambre. Je me couche sur mon lit et je m'endors les yeux mouillés.

* * *

_C'est finis... Comme le calendrier de l'avent. Je vais pleurer._

_Non je rigole je reste. Voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous avez aimer... désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe... Si vous avez des trucs à dire (ce serait gentil hein ) dites les moi en review. Si vous avez des petites idées pour la suite, genre comment va se passer le rendez-vous Dantana dîtes le aussi. _

_Pas de Justin dans ce chapitre, j'ai pas réussis à le mettre, en même temps j'avais pas de possibilité mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera là dans le chapitre 4 MDR (en parlant de Justin, écoutez Journals, cet album c'est THE BEST)_

_Le chapitre 4 : Demain _

_Le chapitre 5 et 6 : Le 26 décembre. (j'espère)_

_BISOUS LES AMIS_


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Joyeux Noël... en retard. Excusez moi, j'ai eu un ordinateur et j'ai du installé plus de truc dessus donc j'avais pas trop le temps et je bloquer vraiment sur mon chapitre 5 (le prochain chapitre). J'aime toujours avoir un chapitre d'avance c'est pour ça. Mais maintenant j'espère que je vais aller plus vite pour écrire. Je pense que je vais plus vous dire de date car j'arrive jamais à les publier à cette date. Enfin, vous avez passer un bon Noël ? Vous avez eu quoi ?

Ce chapitre va vous faire plaisir car on va ENFIN avoir la rencontre Santana/Dani... Même si on a eu un petit bout dans le chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_24__th__december. 10 am_

**Narratrice Dani Martinez**

Je peux me mettre des claques ? On est déjà le 24... Ok, demain c'est Noël, je vais avoir plein de cadeaux... Ou pas mais bref, c'est pas ça. Aujourd'hui je dois voir Santana, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller tellement je me sens mal de l'avoir laisser seule. Mais si j'y vais pas, elle va encore plus me détester et je ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas empierrer les choses entre nous. J'ai plus que 4 heures pour me préparer. Je me lève de mon lit et je descend dans la cuisine. Personne. Dans la salle à manger. Personne. Dans le salon. Ma mère, mon frère et ma sœur qui jouent à Just Dance. Ma mère se retourne et me souris. Je lui souris aussi, je m'approche d'eux pour regarder sur quoi ils dansent.

**Dianna **: Oh non Dani ! A cause de toi, j'ai perdu des points !

**Dani** : C'est vrai que je t'ai obligé à te retourner.

**Dianna** : Mais oui !

Je rigole avec elle avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle gère plus du tout à la danse. BABY SAY YEAH YEAH YEAH AND LET ME KISS YOU ! Après la danse, Jason vient me faire un câlin et Madison un bisou.

**Jason** : T'es en mode pouilleuse !

**Dani** : Pas vraiment. J'ai juste eu la flemme de m'habiller le seul problème c'est que cette après-midi je suis pas là.

**Jason** : Je sais pas qui tu vas voir mais n'y va pas comme ça, tu vas lui faire peur.

**Dani **: Très drôle.

Je me retourne et pars m'habiller. Je met un jean, une débardeur et un pull avec Will Smith dessus. J'adore ce pull, je l'ai retrouvé hier dans mon armoire, je l'avais oublier pour la tournée. Je me brosse les cheveux. Je descend revoir ma famille et je m'assoit dans le canapé pour les regarder jouer.

**Narratrice Santana Lopez.**

J'ai stresser toute la nuit, j'ai donc pas dormir. Je suis devant la télé depuis au moins 4 heures. Je zappe, il y a rien de bien. Il est 11 heure, je dois voir Dani à 14heure. Je me lève du canapé et je vais me préparer. Je met une robe noire. Et une veste en cuir. Je m'attache les cheveux en chignon. Je descend de nouveau dans la salle à manger, je prend mes clés de voiture ainsi que celles de ma maison et je sors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je prend ma voiture et je roule jusqu'au centre commercial. Je fais trois fois le tour du parking, j'ai faillit me faire rentrer dedans à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver une place. Je sors de ma voiture et je rentre dans le centre. Je suis déjà venue hier mais j'ai besoin de faire une cure de déstresse, genre m'acheter des trucs. Pendant que je serais là, j'en profiterais pour acheter un petit truc pour Dani.

_1PM_

Le centre commercial est gros certes mais ça fait deux fois que je fais le tour de tous les magasins sans rien trouver à acheter à Dani. A chaque fois que je trouve un truc je me dis que c'est beaucoup trop. J'arrive au niveau des chaises, des vieux, toujours des vieux. Pourquoi ils viennent ici si ils peuvent pas rester deux minutes sans poser leur cul. Ouh ça me saoule les vieux. Vivement qu'ils crèvent, ça peux paraître méchant de ma part mais c'est vraiment chiant, j'ai mis mes bottes à talons du coup j'ai hyper mal aux pieds. OMG y'a un vieux qui vient de se lever. Je m'approche tranquillement, à vitesse assez rapide, de la place et je m'assois. J'ai l'impression de mourir des pieds.

Je suis assise depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je suis entrain de répondre à un sms quand un homme s'approche de moi. Non mais le mec c'est pas quelqu'un de maigre, c'est une armoire à glace. Je lève la tête vers lui et lui demande.

**Santana** : Bonjour

**Homme **: Bonjour, j'aimerais que vous laissiez les places, elles sont réservé aux personnes âgées.

**Santana** : Ca fait 4 heures que je marche avec mes talons, j'ai mal aux pieds, j'arrive plus à marcher donc je me considère comme une personne âgée.

**Homme** : Désolé mais vous êtes jeune, je vais vous demandez de partir.

**Santana** _-se lève- _: Vous avez de la chance que je dois partir car sinon vous auriez connu le Lima Height Adjacent

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de partir. Oh putain mes pieds. J'ai mal ! Je sors du centre commerciale, ça a était une épreuve sachez le et je vais chercher ma voiture. Qui sait sait la fille super intelligente qui a pris sa voiture pour venir ? C'est moi ! Je sais je fais la meuf super fière mais j'aurais pas assumé de rentrer chez moi à pied. J'ouvre le coffre, faut vraiment que je range car c'est un gros bordel. Alors, voyons voir qu'es ce qu'il y a. Un bouteille de coca, je ne veux même pas connaître la date où j'ai acheter cette bouteille. Une boîte de préservatif, j'avoue en tant que lesbienne ça va beaucoup me servir. Un CD... ATTENDEZ c'est de qui ? Justin Bieber. OMG c'est My world accoustic, j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu mon bébé. C'est bon, aujourd'hui est une bonne journée ! Je suis sauvé ! Je dis ça mais vous devez me prendre pour une folle. Mais c'est Artie qui me l'a offert donc j'y tient beaucoup . J'en étais sur, j'avais une paire de bottes sans talons. Je pousse le reste et je trouve mes bottes. Bien sur, ces pétasses étaient en dessous de tout. J'enlève celles que j'ai et met celles que je viens de trouver, Oh mon dieu, je les adore, ce sont des Uggs. On est bien dedans, il fait chaud... Bref, je balance les autres chaussures dans le coffre et je rentre dans ma voiture. Oh non, il est 13h50, certes le parc est à deux minutes en voiture mais il va y avoir du monde et pour trouver une place c'est peine perdu. Pas grave, je tente le tout pour le tout. Je sors du parking et je me dirige vers le parc.

Là-bas ! Y'a une place ! Laissez tomber les gars, elle est à moi ! Mais merde bouge ton cul devant ! Si tu prends ma place tu vas connaître le Lima Height Adjacent. Ca y est je suis à côté. Oh non... Je dois faire un créneau. C'est la merde. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai du recommencer une deuxième fois mon permis. Allez ma Sant' tu peux y arriver.

Après 5 minutes d'effort intensif, j'ai réussis à me garer. Mais bon, là je suis hyper en retard.

**Narratrice Dani Martinez**

Je me brûle les doigts, j'ai froid et cette pute est en retard de 3 minutes. Je me brûle les doigts car j'ai pris deux chocolats, un pour moi et un pour elle. Et j'ai froid car il fait froid. Attendez ! Stop ! Que personne ne bouge. C'est elle là-bas ! Oui c'est la seule meuf qui marche super vite. Je vais vous expliquez la situation... Il y a deux entrées dans le parc et il a fallut QU'ELLE RENTRE PAR CELLE OU JE NE SUIS PAS ! Sad life les gars... Aller je vais la chercher. Je pousse tous les gens, j'ai faillit renverser mes chocolats deux ou trois fois. Elle s'est arrêter, je suis dix mètres derrière elle. Même de dos elle est magnifique. Mon cœur se met à battre rapidement, j'ai l'impression que les gens vont s'en rendre compte. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et je vais la voir.

**Dani** : Merry Christmas.

Elle se retourne et me regarde avec un grand sourire. Appeler les urgences je meurs... Je fond devant elle. Bon Dani remet toi en, elle te parle

**Santana** : Felix navidad, même si on est que le 24.

**Dani** : A quelques heures prêt, on s'en fiche.

**Santana** : On va dire. T'es magnifique

Mon cœur se met à battre encore plus fort, j'ai vraiment l'impression de partir là.

**Dani** : Merci, toi aussi. J'adore tes bottes.

**Santana** : Merci.

C'est fou comme on est trop timide. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser mais je sais pas, ma timidité prendre le dessus. Même la première fois qu'on a parler on était pas aussi timide. Mais mince, le chocolat, je dois lui donner. Il doit sûrement être froid. Je lui tend le chocolat, elle le prend.

**Dani **: Chocolat viennois avec supplément de chantilly.

**Santana** : Tu t'en rappelles ?

**Dani** : Comment oublier ? Allez Sanny boit le, il va être froidi, si il ne l'est pas déjà.

**Santana** : Désolé d'être en retard, j'ai dû faire un créneau.

**Dani** : T'inquiète pas, j'aurais attendu une après-midi entière si il aura fallut.

**Santana** : T'es trop mignonne.

Ok j'avoue, c'est sortie tout seul. Je veux faire la meuf romantique mais ça marche pas, j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule.

**Dani** : On bouge ?

**Santana** : Si tu veux.

**Narratrice Santana Lopez**

Elle. J'y crois pas de la revoir devant moi. Ca fait 3 ans que j'attendais ça.

**Santana **: Si tu veux.

**Dani** : Ca me gêne les paparazzi.

**Santana**: Okay.

On commence à marcher. Le chocolat est super bon, en plus il réchauffe. Je me sens trop nul moi je lui ai rien amené. Je sens encore les paparrazzis qui nous traque. On fais le tour du parc sans vraiment se parler, j'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais j'ose pas, j'ai peur que ça fasse trop la meuf qui attendait que ça de la revoir pour lui poser pleins de questions. J'ai aussi l'impression que ces 3 ans nous ont trop séparé, que rien ne redeviendra comme avant. Dani me sors de mes pensés en me demandant.

**Dani **: Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

**Santana** : Rien, je vais sûrement regarder un film de Noël.

**Dani** : Seule ?

**Santana** : Oui...Porcelaine et Blaine se font une soirée en amoureux.

**Dani **: Ca te dérange si je t'invite ?

**Santana** : Moi ?

**Dani** : Non ton chocolat !

* * *

Voilà ! Vous avez bien aimer ? La rencontre Santana/Dani vous a plu ?

(Je met toujours un peu de Justin Bieber dans mes chapitres mais si ça vous saoule dîtes le moi j'arrêterais)

Vous pensez que ça va se passer comment pour la suite ? Santana va-t-elle accepté d'aller chez Dani ?

J'espère vous poster la suite dans la semaine mais je vous dis pas de date. Au pire vous recevrez un e-mail si vous suivez la fiction ou je vous préviendrais sur Twitter.


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour ! Le deuxième chapitre en une semaine et c'est pas finis ! Il y aura (j'espère) deux autres chapitres cette semaine. _

_J'ai pas eu beaucoup de review sur le chapitre précédent, il vous a pas plu ? Il y a aussi un problème, le lien ne marchait plus et je suis désolé, j'ai pas compris pourquoi. J'espère ne pas avoir le même problème avec celui là. Mais tous les messages que vous m'avez envoyer m'a fait plaisir. _

_Je vais faire comme ma très chère amie Marion et répondre au review_

_Kalex44 : __Oui j'aime bien torturer à la fin des chapitres et tu vas vite t'en rendre compte._

_TrueLoveWaits_Someday__ : Heyy ! Je t'ai déjà tout dit en sms mais bon :) JE t'ai jamais dis que j'adore ton pseudo _

_J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire._

* * *

_Narratrice Santana Lopez_

On a rigoler toutes les deux. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je vous jure que moi, personnellement je vais pas tenir toute la soirée si elle fait ça tout le temps.

**Dani** : Sanny, j'ai froid. Ca te dit qu'on rentre ?

**Santana** : Si tu veux, on prend ma voiture et on rentre chez toi.

Elle me prend la main... WAIT JE REPETE ! ELLE ME PREND LA MAIN. Santana tu vas y arriver, tu vas surpasser tous ces événements d'un coup. On sort du parc. Bon, c'est à mon tour de la guider car elle sait pas laquelle c'est ma voiture. On marche jusqu'à celle-ci et on monte dedans. Je démarre et je sors de la place pour partir chez elle.

**Dani **: L'adresse c'est...

**Santana**_ -Coupant la parole à Dani-_ : T'inquiète Catherine je gère.

**Dani** : Tu te souvient de l'endroit où j'habite ?

**Santana** : Je suis comme un éléphant j'oublie rien.

**Dani** : Je sais pas si un éléphant est une bonne comparaison.

**Santana** : Pourquoi ?

**Dani:** T'es pas bien grande mais il t'arrive même pas à la cheville.

**Santana** : T'es chou.

Je lui souris et on est partis chez Dani. On est tomber sur un bouchon, j'en suis sur, au lieu de mettre 2minutes à aller chez elle on va mettre 20 minutes. Dani a monter le son de la radio car c'est "Backpack" de Justin Bieber

**Dani** : STAY IN MY BACKPACK FOREVER

Cette fille est folle, pire que moi je vous jure. Bon, je dois avouer, en tant que Belieber, que CETTE CHANSON EST PARFAITE ! Ce mec est trop fort, c'est pas possible. Tiens, en parlant de Justin faut que j'aille voir Believe dès le premier jour de sa sortis, donc demain. Bref, j'ai conduis pendant 10 minutes, il y avait du monde sur la route comme vous avez pu le comprendre. Je me gare devant chez Dani. On descend toutes les deux et Dani ouvre la marche. Elle rentre. J'hésite un peu mais bon, je vais pas rester devant la porte, sinon je vais avoir l'air conne. Dianna arrive dans la pière, qui est la salle à manger et elle prend Dani dans ses bras. Elle me regarde d'un air étonné. Elle vient vers moi, me souris et se retourne vers Dani

**Dianna** : Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?

**Dani** : Quoi ? Non !

**Dianna**_ -à Santana-_ : Je sais pas comment tu dois le prendre.

**Santana** : Mal, je le prend mal.

On rigole toutes les trois. Dianna m'a manqué. Je pensais beaucoup de temps chez elle quand Dani commeçait à aller au studio.

**_Flashback _**

Cet après-midi, je la passe avec Dani, enfin j'espère. Ca fait quelques jours qu'elle passe ses journées au studio mais aujorud'hui, elle m'a promit... Après ça reste Dani. Je me gare devant chez elle. Je sonne à la porte. J'entends le verrou qui se dévérouille, je sais elle est cool ma répétition, Dianna ouvre la porte. Je la prend dans mes bras et je rentre. Dianna va chercher deux canettes de coca et on s'assoit sur le canapé. On commence à parler de tout et de rien. Dianna doit avoir 20 ans de plus que moi mais c'est fou comment on s'entend bien . Dianna appelle Dani en criant... Chez elles le téléphones existe pas je pense. Dani lui répondu en criant qu'elle va arriver. Sympa la petite amie. Bref, on l'oublie elle et on parle avec Dianna.

**Santana** : Comment va votre mari ?

**Dianna** : Il va super bien, il est partis travailler ce matin et il rentre ce soir.

**Santana** : Comme d'habitude quoi.

**Dianna** : Oui, t'as raison.

Elle me souris mais je vois qu'elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse, enfin heureuse comme je l'aurais pensé. Dani descend les escaliers, un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Elle marche vers moi et s'assoit sur mes jambes. Elle m'embrasse. Hum j'adore ça, j'adore sentir ses lèvres et son souffle. Elle me fait un bisou sur le front. Cette fille est magnifique et vraiment adorable. Son portable vibre, elle le regarde et son sourire disparaît. Elle me regarde et me dis :

**Dani** : Chérie je suis désolé, je dois aller au studio. Je suis vraiment désolé.

**Santana** : C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas.

**Dani** : Si, je sais que tu es venue pour moi et je te l'ai promis.

**Santana** : Va travailler. j'ai l'habitude tu sais.

**Dani **: Désolé, je voulais rester avec toi.

**Santana** : Mais t'inquiète pas.

**Dani** : C'est vrai ?

**Santana** : Oui, vas-y

Elle est partit de la maison me laissant seule avec sa mère. Je dis qu'heureusement que je m'entends bien avec sa mère sinon il y aurait déjà eu un meurtre.

**_Fin Flashback_**

Jason et Madison sont venus me voir. On a parler... Surtout de Dani. Bref, ça m'a pas déranger mais c'est juste qu'avec les médias on sait tous ce qui c'est passer pendant 3 ans. A un moment elle s'arrête et me regarde.

**Dani** : Tu deviens pas méchante.

**Santana** : Pourquoi je deviendrais méchante ?

**Dani **: Oh parce que... j'ai vu Justin, je lui ai parler je l'ai touché.

OMG ELLE L'A TOUCHER ! J'y crois pas. Moi aussi je veux le touché, lui parler. Enfin je reste calme. Je vais pas faire du mal à Dani... MAIS ELLE AURAIT PU ME RAMENER QUELQUE CHOSE QUAND MEME NON MAIS OH ! Bref, on continue de parler autour de plusieurs verres d'alcool. On va être beau tous ce soir. Non mais on reste responsable, on boit pas beaucoup, la preuve on est tous à notre premier verre. Je vous rassure Madison boit du coca. Après avoir parler et regarder des vidéos sur internet, vers 22heure on a mis la table et on a manger des toast que Dianna avait préparer plutôt dans la journée. Dani a imposé ses conditions, donc tout le saumon va finir dans son estomac.

**Dani** : Je met mon droit de propriété sur le foie gras.

**Madison** : Non Il est a moi!

**Dianna** : Vous allez pas vous battre pour du foie gras donc tout le monde en aura.

**Dani** : Pfff

Dani a commencer a bouder jusqu'à ce qu'on lui mette l'assiette de foie gras sous le nez, elle a pris 5 tranches à elle seule et nous a laisser le reste. On a finis de manger il devait être 1 heure du matin. Oui on a mis 3 heures à manger mais avec Dani qui arrête pas de parler c'est long. Madison est aller se coucher quand il devait être minuit. Je la comprend, écouter sa soeur c'est chiant. Elle a de la chance d'être petite d'avoir la chance de pouvoir aller dormir. Moi je peux pas faire ça. Je vois Jason qui est entrain de s'endormir. Je me propose pour que Jason aille dormir.

**Santana** : C'est pas que je t'aime pas Dani mais on est tous fatigué et moi je dois encore rentrer chez moi. _- se lève de table-_

**Dani** _-attrape le bras de Santana -_ : Il est hors de question que tu rentres en voiture alors que tu as bu.

**Jason** : Merci Santana. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

**Santana** _- à Jason-_ : De rien_ - à Dani_- Et je dors où.

**Dianna** : J'ai juste le canapé à te proposer.

**Dani** : Toi, tu dors dans mon lit.

Je vous avoue que j'ai pas compris. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais dans la vraie vie. C'est vrai pourquoi elle me dit ça. Je comprend pas. Elle sourris à sa mère qui a mon avis n'a pas compris non plus... Enfin si, elle sourrit, elle est super excité, je vous jure la meuf elle est fan de notre couple, elle est pas normale. Dani me sert le bras et avance, elle me fait comprendre qu'il faut que je la suive, en mêem temps je vais pas dire non hein, vous me connaissez. On monte dans sa chambre. Elle s'assoit sur le lit. Je sais pas ce que je dois faire là. Je lui saute dessus ou je reste là... Question très dure. Dani remarque que j'ai l'air un peu paumé. Faut dire qu'il y a qu'elle qui s'est ce qui se passe. Elle se lève et s'approche de moi. Elle approche ses lèvres des miennes, je jure elles allaient se toucher quand elle m'a dit

**Dani** : On fera rien ce soir et on attent que le père Noël passe.

On a pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler toutes les deux.

**Dani** : Faut dormir, sinon le père Noël ne passera pas.

**Santana** : Allons dormir alors, qu'es ce qu'on attend ?

Elle me prend la main et on se couche dans son lit. Elle se met contre moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras.

**Dani** : Bonne nuit Sanny.

**Santana** : Bonne nuit Danielle. Fais de beaux rêves.

* * *

_Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre de l'année ! Mais ils y en aura d'autres l'année prochaine. _

_Personnellement, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre alors faut vraiment me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

_Vous avez aimer le flashback ? _

_Vous aimez la relation Dianna/Santana ? La relation Dani/Santana ? _

_Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi le lendemain ? car je vous rappelle que le lendemain c'est le 25._

_Passez tous un bon réveillon. Perso c'est raclette (MARION RACLETTE)_

_Voili voulou ! A l'année prochaine ! Bisous _


	7. Chapter 6 - Part 1

_BONNE ANNÉE ! HAPPY NEW YEAR ! GLUCKLICHES NEUES JAHR __! FELIZ ANO NUEVO ! _

_Bref Bonne année et merci google traduction ! Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses pour 2014 !_

_Vous avez passer un bon réveillon ? _

_TrueLoveWaits_Someday__ : Oui je suis une copieuse je sais. Me tue pas tout de suite et regarde la suite _

_NayaDemiAriana__ : J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'on voit les sentiments des deux personnages. Mercii_

_kalex44:__ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir. _

_Ce chapitre va se dérouler en 2 parties. Aujourd'hui je vous laisse lire la première partie et la deuxième partie sera publié en fin de semaine._

* * *

_Narratrice Dani Martinez_

L'excitation de Noël m'a réveiller à 6 heure du matin. J'ai ouvert mes yeux et elle était là, comme avant. J'ai juste à levé la tête pour l'embrasser, j'en meurs d'envie vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point. J'aimerais l'embrasser et partir très vite pour voir si elle se réveille, vous savez comme quand vous allumer un jouet dans un magasin et qu'il se met à sonner hyper fort et que vous savez pas comment l'éteindre ben vous vous cassez en courant. Je le fais ou pas ? J'en sais rien moi, j'ai l'impression que si je le fais je vais me faire engueuler et que si je le fais pas je vais le regretter toute ma vie. J'approche donc mes lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser. C'était un petit bisou de rien du tout, je lui ai pas rouler une pelle tant qu'à faire. Elle bouge un peu mais elle a pas l'air de se réveiller. Je m'approche d'elle et je lui dis

**Dani** : Sanny, j'aimerais partir, peux-tu me délivrer ?

Aucune réaction, elle a juste desserrer ses bras qui m'entourait pour que je parte. Donc en gros elle dort pas donc elle a sentis mon bisou. Je me sens trop mal vous pouvez pas savoir. Je sors du lit. Je prend une veste qui était sur ma chaise et je sors discrètement pour pas l'embêter plus. Je suis dans le couloir. J'ai envie de crier comme quoi je suis contente d'avoir dormis avec elle mais mon frère et ma sœur dorment encore. Donc je prend sur moi même et je descend dans la cuisine. Je passe par le salon, j'ai fait un détour, le père Noël est passé, j'ai de nouveau envie de crier. Je vous préviens quand c'est Noël j'ai en permanence 5 ans. Je vais dans la cuisine et je me prépare un chocolat chaud. Je m'assois à la table et je regarde par la fenêtre. Il y a de la neige. Ok je vais dire quelque chose. En 20 ans d'existence, j'ai jamais vu un Noël avec de la neige et là j'en vois un, c'est parfait. J'ai envie de courir toute nue dehors... Ah merde j'ai penser tout haut excusez moi. Après je risque d'avoir froid. J'entends des pas dans l'escalier, je me retourne et je vois ma mère. Elle vient m'embrasser sur le front. Elle s'assoit en face de moi et elle me dit en souriant

**Dianna** : T'as toujours été une lève tôt le jour de Noël.

**Dani **: Oui... Je sais. Je suis super contente, en plus il a neigé mais en même temps j'avais pas envie de me lever, j'avais une petite voix qui me disait que ce Noël sera pas comme les autres.

**Dianna** : Je suis désolé Dani.

**Dani** : Mon dernier noël avec lui était i ans. En début d'année quand on m'a dit que si je le voulais j'aurais Noël cette année, je me suis dis que c'était super, j'allais tous vous revoir, Madison, Jason, toi et papa et au final il est pas là.

**Dianna** : On y peux rien.

**Dani **: Mais si, j'aurais dû être là. Moi je suis arrivé après, j'aurais aimer le voir une dernière fois _– en pleurant-_

**Dianna** : Dani viens là.

Elle se lève de sa chaise pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'étais en pleure. J'avais souvent appeller ma mère, tard le soir en lui demandant ce que je ferais sans lui. Elle m'a toujours dit de rester forte pour surpasser ça. J'aurais aimer qu'il soit là, c'est vrai, c'était lui qui tenait la caméra quand on ouvrait les cadeaux, maintenant ce sera qui ?

_2 hours later_

Il est 8 heure, on a parler 2 heures avec ma mère. J'ai enfin retrouvé ma mère, celle avec qui je pouvais passer des heures à parler de tout et de rien. On entendu que Madison et Jason descendaient. Alors quand Madison arrive, faut être prêt pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Elle nous fait un bisou et crie

**Madison** : Maman je vais ouvrir mes cadeaux !

**Dianna** : Attend, Santana n'est pas réveillé.

**Jason** : Dani, va la réveiller s'il te plait.

Le public a fait son choix, je dois aller la réveillé. Je me lève et je monte dans la chambre. HAHA Vous avez penser avoir le "et je te bouscule" mais même pas ! Je vous ai eu. Bref, j'ouvre la porte de la chambre. Elle dort, elle est tellement mignonne quand elle dort que ça m'embête un peu de la réveiller. Au pire c'est que Santana. Je me prépare à lui sauter dessus haha. Bon j'y vais. Je cours jusqu'au lit et je lui saute dessus. Santana pousse un cri de peur. La pauvre. Elle prend le coussin et me le met à la figure.

**Santana** : Je suis cardiaque je te rappelle.

**Dani **: T'es cardiaque quand ça t'arrange.

Je me met à califourchon sur elle. Elle me sourit. Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point elle est magnifique ? Elle remet une mèche de mes cheveux en place et elle me regarde dans les yeux. On reste comme ça pendant au moins deux minutes jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de pourquoi je suis là.

**Dani** : Bouge tes fesses Santana, Madison attend pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

**Santana** : Avec toi sur moi je peux pas beaucoup bouger.

**Dani** : Oups désolé...

Je m'enlève de sur Santana et je descend dans le salon avec tout le monde. Santana suit de près. On s'assoit tous en attendant que Madison ouvre ses cadeaux.

**Madison** : J'impose ma condition. Juste après que j'ai ouvert mes cadeaux on va tous dehors vu qu'il a neigé.

**Dani** : LA NEIGE !_ - levant les bras-_

J'ai vu Santana explosé de rire du coin de l'œil. Madison ouvre ses cadeaux. Alors elle a eu le CD des 1D... No comment, le DVD des 1D... Bon ils sont où les 1D là ? Je sais pas moi elle a tout le reste sauf les mecs, ça sert à rien tout le tralala, juste les mec c'est bien. Elle a eu un bracelet...1D. Je viens de penser que j'ai pas mis son cadeau. Je monte dans ma chambre et je cherche le cadeau. Je redescend, ils sont tous toujours au même endroit. Je m'approche de Madi et lui donne une enveloppe. Elle a l'air contente, j'espère qu'elle va pas être déçus. Elle ouvre l'enveloppe. Elle sort deux tickets. Elle regarde les billets et je vois des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle se lève et saute dans mes bras. Je pense que oui ça lui a fait plaisir.

**Jason** : C'est quoi ?

**Dianna** _– se lève et va voir les billets-_ : Un meet & great et la place de concert au premier rang pour voir les 1D.

**Santana** : Pourquoi j'ai pas la même chose avec Juju ?

**Dani** : T'as pas 12 ans !

**Santana** : Pas d'âge pour voir son Idole !

**Dani** : Je croyais que c'était JLO.

**Santana** : Confond pas Idole et meuf que je veux avoir dans mon lit.

**Dani** : La différence est grande.

**Jason** : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens.

**Santana** : Merci du soutien Jason.

**Madison** : On va dehors ? En plus il neige. S'il vous plait !

Je pose Madi par terre et elle part prendre son manteau. Ma mère l'habille et s'habille aussi pour aller dehors. Enfaite tout le monde met un manteau en plus pour ne pas attraper froid. Dianna, Jason et Madison sont dehors. Je m'apprête à sortir quand deux mains s'accrochent à mes hanches, je me retourne pour voir Santana. Elle me met une écharpe autour du cou.

**Santana** : Comment elle fera ma rockstar pour chanter si elle a mal à la gorge ?

**Dani** : T'es un amour.

Je lui prend la main et on va dehors. En un mot... Il fait froid, enfin ça c'est une phrase mais bon pas grave. Quelle est la personne qui vient de m'envoyer une boule de neige dans le dos ? Je me retourne vers Madison et lui crie

**Dani **: Si je t'attrape toi !

**Madison** : Non maman à l'aide.

Madison se met à courir, j'essaie de la suivre mais bon, on dirais un éléphant qui cours dans la neige. J'arrête, je suis fatigué. Je sais pas comment je fais pour tenir un concert car là j'ai fait deux pas je suis creuvé. Santana est... comment dire... morte de rire avec Jason. Je m'approche d'elle et lui dit :

**Dani** : Je refuse qu'on se moque.

Santana rit... encore et encore. Bon on commence à avoir l'habitude. Non mais la meuf on l'arrête plus, elle se fout grave de ma gueule. Elle arrive à se calmer et elle s'approche de moi. Elle voit que je boude donc elle me prend dans ses bras.

**Santana** : Bébé boude pas.

Elle vient de m'appeller Bébé là ? Je la regarde dans les yeux. Putain elle est magnifique. Elle approche ses lèvres de miennes. Ce moment va être parfait. Attendez je me préparer à mourir là. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je mourrais d'envie de ressentir ça. J'aime sentir son souffle. Je met mes mains sur son visage et prolonge le baiser. On arrête et avant de la rembrasser je lui dis :

**Dani **: Dans les films les gens s'embrassent sous la pluie, dans le mien on s'embrasse sous la neige.

**Santana** : Dans le notre princesse.

Je relève la tête et tout le monde nous regarde. Je leur souris et leur dis :

**Dani** : Vous voulez une photo aussi ?

**Dianna** : OUI !

**Dani **: Maman !

**Dianna** : Non. Aller, on va tous ouvrir nos cadeaux.

_Narratrice Santana Lopez_

Tout le monde part, il reste que Dani et moi. Je lui souris, je suis contente de l'avoir embrasser.

**Santana** : Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser à nouveau

**Dani **: Pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

**Santana** : Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser tout haut moi.

**Dani** : Vas-y !

Si elle le demande hein. Je met ma main sur son visage et j'approche mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrasse à nouveau. Je sens qu'elle prolonge le baiser. Je l'attrape par la taille pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi. J'aime la sentir prêt de moi.

**Jason** : Vous ferez des bébés plus tard, venez ouvrir vos cadeaux !

* * *

_To be continued..._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dîtes moi tout haha. _

_Marion t'es satisfaite de la fin ? _

_Vous pensez quoi de la conversation entre Dianna et Dani ? _

_Je sais pas quoi demander d'autre haha ! _

_Je vous souhaite encore une bonne année._


	8. Chapter 6 - Part 2

_Bonjour ! _

_Vous allez bien ? Et oui encore un chapitre cette semaine. je profite des vacances pour poster car dès lundi j'écrirais plus rarement. Puis je poste ce chapitre sous la torture du personne MDR (elle se reconnaitra) _

_TrueLoveWaits-Someday : Bon toi t'es au courant de tout. _

_NayaDemiAriana : Mercii c'est trop gentil._

_kalex44 : Merci. Contente que le chapitre t'es plu. _

_EliMiShaw : Alors toi je suis pas d'accord. T'as pas d'inspi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ! En gros, ça m'a manqué que tu me met pas ta vie en review. _

_Ce chapitre est classé M. Un peu... beaucoup... de sex à la fin du chapitre._

* * *

_Narratrice Santana Lopez_

On rit et on rentre à la maison. Je m'assois sur le côté et je les regarde. Jason ouvre en premier. Il a explosé de joie, il y a eu la ps4 et GTA5. GTA5 est génial comme jeu, je l'ai chez moi. Dianna a ouvert le sien, elle a eu le parfum de Lady Gaga et un livre de recette.

**Dianna** : Qui m'a offert ça ?

**Dani** : Jason !

**Jason** : Quoi ? Non !

**Dianna** : Si ma cuisine est pas bonne dîtes le moi en face ne le faîte pas passer par un livre de recette.

On a tous explosé de rire, même le livre. NON JE BLAGUE ! Quoique j'ai pas vérifié. C'est au tour de Dani, elle pose la petite boîte carré que j'ai posé sur le côté et ouvre le reste. Alors soit elle veux pas ouvrir le mien soit elle veux pas de mon cadeau soit elle garde le meilleur pour la fin. Bon elle a eu des conneries, j'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe je stresse grave quand elle va ouvrir mon cadeau. Elle prend la boîte entre ses mains et me regarde. Je lui fait signe de l tête de l'ouvrir. Elle l'ouvre et je vois ses yeux qui brillent. Elle se lève de par terre et moi je me lève vers elle. On est face à face.

**Dani** : Elle est magnifique bébé.

**Santana** : J'ai la même. _- sors une bague de sa poche-_ T'es partis tellement vite il y a trois ans que j'ai pas eu le temps de te l'offrir. J'avais préparer un grand truc, un repas rien que pour toi et moi et t'as précipité les choses, tu es venue me voir et tu m'as dit – _les larmes aux yeux_ – Chérie demain matin je pars pour New York on va préparer la tournée. Et tu m'as pas lasiser le temps de te dire quelque chose t'es monter dans la chambre préparer ta valise – pleure- t'avais l'air si heureuse de partir que je pouvais pas te dire d'attendre le temps que je te donne cette bague alors je l'ai rangé dans un de mes tiroirs et tu es partis.

**Dani** :Santana... Je suis vraiment désolé... Je voulais pas tu sais.

**Santana** : Oui je sais, t'inquiète pas. -_ sèche ses larmes_- regarde aujourd'hui je te la donne. Regarde ce qui est écris.

**Dani** : Où ? _– regarde la bague-_ Ah oui là, c'est écris "Today, Tomorrow and Forever" C'est magnifique Santana.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je lui souris.

**Dani** :Arrête de me sourire, t'es magnifique dans tu fais ça.

**Jason** : Oh c'est mignon...Pfff

**Dianna** : Ta gueule Jason !

**Jason** : Maman !

**Dani**_ -à Santana-_: Va voir le tiens.

Je me retourne et je vais prendre une enveloppe. Elle est lourde l'enveloppe. Je l'ouvre et regarde dedans. Je sors un bracelet. Il est super. C'est une gourmette. Il y a écris Danielle dessus.

**Santana** : Merci... mais je m'appelle pas Danielle.

**Dani **: J'ai le même avec écris Santana. _-me montre son poignet-_ Tu me manquais tellement que j'ai fait faire ça pour me rappeler de toi. J'ai fait le tien en espérant pouvoir te le donner.

**Jason** : Oh C'est mignon !

**Madison** : Jason tais toi !

**Jason** : Même ma soeur est contre moi. Je pleure.

On le regarde et on rit tous, même Jason. Le pauvre il est détester de tout le monde. Dani prend enveloppe et me la donne. Je regarde dedans et je vois une feuille, enfin un morceau de feuille. Je le prend et je le lis à voix haute

**Santana** : Cher Santana. Dani m'a dit qu'elle fera tout pour te donner ce mot le plus vite possible, elle espère te retrouver à Noël, elle ne sait pas comment elle va faire mais j'en suis qu'elle va trouver. Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël, espérant que tu n'ai pas cette lettre en Juillet. Bisous. Signé Justin Bieber. Princesse j'y crois pas, t'as fait ça pour moi.

**Dani** : Oui et pour Kurt. Un jour il m'a appeler en mode dépression et il m'a dit J'en peux plus Lopez elle est à fond sur Bieber, elle a rêver qu'elle couchait avec lui et comme je trainais avec lui ces temps-ci je lui ai demandé.

**Santana** : Je dois appelé Kurt !

Je prend mon portable et appelle Porcelaine. Ca bip... Ca bip toujours...

**…****. **: Allo ?

**Santana** : Kurt c'est toi ?

**Kurt** : T'appelles sur mon portable, tu t'attends à avoir qui ? Ta mère ?

**Santana** : Non... Non. Enfin bref, j'ai eu un mot de Justin Bieber avec un autographe!_ - criant-_

**Kurt **: Tu viens de m'arracher le tympa, merci Santana. Oh c'est super. Blaine t'as entendu ? Santana a eu un mot de Justin Bieber sur un papier, elle va arrêter de nous faire chier avec.

**Santana** : Bon Salut Porcelaine !

Je raccroche. Oui ne croyez pas que Porcelaine 'est un ange, enfaite c'est un gros méchant.

_At The Night_

Il est 23 heure, Madison et Jason sont déjà partis dormir, il reste Dani, Dianna et moi devant la télé. On regarde un truc trop nul en plus. Je me fais royalement chier. Dani se repose sur moi, c'est horrible de la voir dormir et me je suis là à regarder l'écran, je sais juste qu'il bouge et que les gens parlent mais je fais pas du tout attention à ce qu'ils disent. Je bouge un peu et je réveille Dani. Elle lève la tête vers moi et me regarde en disant d'un air shouté

**Dani** : Quoi ?

**Santana** : J'en profite que tu sois réveillé pour te demandais. On monte dans notre chambre ?

**Dani** : J'arrive.

Dani se pousse. Je me lève, dis aurevoir à Dianna et je monte dans ma chambre. J'enlève ma veste ainsi que mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon. Je me suis mis à l'aise. Je m'assois sur le lit et je regarde un peu mon portable. J'entend que Dani ouvre la porte et rentre. Elle reste coller à la porte.

**Dani** : Ma mère vient de me dire de pas faire de cochonnerie mais là c'est un appel au viol.

Je lève la tête vers elle. Je pose mon portable sur la table de nuit et je m'approche de Dani. Je la plaque contre la porte et je ferme la porte à clés. Elle essaie de se rapprocher de moi pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Je me tourne vers elle et l'embrasse. Je m'approche encorep lus vers elle.

**Dani **: Bébé. On le fait ?

**Santana** : Non on va cueillir des champignons. Aller salut.

Je la lâche et commence à aller me rhabiller. Elle vient vers moi et m'attrape par les hanches pour me faire tomber sur le lit. Elle se met à califourchon sur moi. Elle me dis dans l'oreille.

**Dani** : On s'en fout de tes champignons, ils peuvent attendre. Pas moi.

J'ai fait ressortir le coter tigresse de Dani.

_Narratrice Dani Martinez_

J'ose rien faire, c'est vrai ça fait trois ans qu'on s'est pas vu et dès le premier soir on le fait. Santana se redresse pour que ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. Après le bisou elle me dit

**Santana** : Un peu timide non ?

**Dani **: Moi ? Non !

**Santana** : Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'ose pas m'embrasser.

**Dani** : On s'est pas vu pendant trois ans, j'ai un peu de mal.

**Santana** : Au contraire on a trois ans a rattraper.

Elle se retourne et elle est sur moi. Elle m'embrasse encore et passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Je passe aussi mes mains sous son tee-shirt mais moi je lui enlève. Elle fait pareil et enlève aussi mon pantalon. Elle me regarde en rigolant. Comment je dois le prendre ça ! Elle se fous de ma gueule ou c'est moi qui me fait des idées.

**Dani** : Explique moi pourquoi tu rigoles !

**Santana** : Laisse tomber ça _– à mon oreille-_ t'es sexy princesse

Elle se baisse pour embrasser encore une fois mes lèvres. On se quitte pas pendant au moins cinq minutes, ses lèvres m'ont manqué c'est incroyable. Sans que nos lèvres se quittent elle defait son bouton de pantalon. Elle sort du lit pour enlever son pantalon. Je gémis pour montrer mon mécontentement. Mais sans perdre une seconde, elle était déjà de retour, elle continuais à m'embrasser. Elle commence à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je pose mes mains froides sur son corps, elle frissonne. A l'oreille elle vient me dire

**Santana** : Elle était pas aussi froide tout à l'heure.

J'ai un problème moi je vous jure, j'ai toujours les mains froides, tout à l'heure ça devait être le seul moment de ma vie qu'elles étaient pas froide. Elle continue à m'embrasser. Elle parcours le haut de mon corps avec sa bouche. Elle ronchonne quand elle s'est vraiment rendu compte que j'avais mon soutien-gorge mais elle l'a tout de suite enlevé. Elle m'embrasse mon sein gauche et mord le mamelon. J'aime vraiment ça. Elle laisse mon sein pour m'embrasser sur le ventre. Entre les baisers elle lève les yeux vers moi. Je sens son sourire à chaque baiser. Elle descends. Plus elle s'approche de mon vagin plus ma respiration s'accélère. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche. Je sens qu'elle souris encore plus. Elle m'enlève ma culotte. Elle vient poser son corps sur moi et m'embrasse de nouveau. Ses mains parcours mon corps alors que les miennes parcours son dos et ses fesses. Elle s'arrête et recommence à descendre vers mon sexe, elle passe par mes seins qu'elle recommence à lécher ou à mordre. Je me retiens pour pas gémir. Elle effleure mon sexe avec sa main. Je peux plus me retenir, un gémissement sort de ma bouche. Je me rédie, ma respiration devient forte et rapide. J'approche à mon tour ma main de son sexe. On stimule chacune le clitoris de l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, nos respirations sont fortes. Elle enfonce un peu plus sa main dans mon vagin. Je sens que ça va arriver. Cette fois je ne peux pas me retenir de gémir. Elle fais des vas et viens dans mon vagin. Je lui dis :

**Dani** : Continue... N'arrête pas s'il te plait.

Elle continue pour pas faire finir l'orgasme trop vite. Je jouis et elle retire sa main de mon vagin.

**Dani **: Bébé reste à l'interieur de moi.

Elle rentre de nouveau ses doigts dans mon vagin et continu de faire des vas et viens. Je gémis de plus en plus fort. Elle fait ça pendant cinq minutes puis elle arrive quand j'ai gémis vraiment fort, limite jouis une deuxième fois. Elle m'embrasse de nouveau. Nos lèvres se quitent pas mais je me met sur elle. Je lui enlève sa culotte, je sens qu'elle se rédis à son tour. Je l'embrasse sur son sexe et je la lèche, elle attrappe le coussin et met sa tête dedans. Je la masturbe encore plus qu'avant, elle gémit dans le coussin. Je sens qu'il lui arrive pareil que moi. Elle pousse son sexe contre ma main. Je rentre mes doigts dans son vagin et je commence a faire des vas et viens. Je l'entends jouir dans le coussin. Je continue un peu avant de me retirer d'elle. On continue a s'embrasser. On se calme à notre rhytme. Ca prend du temps mais on en profite pour s'embrasser.

Une fois calmer, je me redresse sur elle, elle fait pareil. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. J'entends encore que sa respiration est forte. Elle me caresse la joue de sa main gauche.

**Santana** : T'es magnifique Princesse.

**Dani** : Merci, tu l'es aussi.

Elle m'embrasse dans le cou. Je la pousse un peu pour qu'elle arrête.

**Dani** : C'est bon Sanny. Je suis fatigué.

Elle m'embrasse sur la front et elle me dit

**Santana** : Viens on va dormir.

Je m'enlève de sur elle, elle enlève les couvertures du lit, on se couche dedans, elle se colle à moi et elle remet les couvertures sur nous. Elle met mes cheveux sur le côté pour m'embrasser une dernière fois dans le cou. Elle prend ma main. Je me retourne vers elle. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Elle remet ma mèche de cheveux à sa place.

**Santana** : Pourquoi tu as les larmes aux yeux ?

**Dani** : Tu m'as manqué. Et je veux plus qu'on soit séparer aussi longtemps.

**Santana** : Ca n'arrivera plus, maintenant je suis là.

Je me rapproche de Santana et j'entends juste une dernière phrase juste avant de m'endormir.

**Santana** : Je t'aime Danielle.

* * *

_CHAPITRE FINIS !_

_Vous avez aimer ? La conversation Kurt/Santana ? Vous avez aimez les cadeaux que les filles ce sont offert ? _

_Le petit moment Dantana a la fin du chapitre vous a plu ? _

_Maintenant, je posterais toutes les semaines. Donc je posterais samedi janvier.  
A cause des cours j'aurais plus le temps._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée en avance et ne déprimez pas trop ! _

_Bisous !_


	9. Chapter 7

_Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Moi super ! ON EST LE 12 ET C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE A NAYA ! C'est super ! J'ai hâte de faire des photos ! _

_J'ai un peu de retard pour poster le chapitre mais avec les devoirs faut ma comprendre haha._

_cece__ : Merci :)_

_ManonGleeks__ : T'inquiète pas Manouu ! Merci t'es un amour :)_

_EliMiShaw__ : Alors toi t'es une fifou, tu me tue à chaque review._

_NayaDemiAriana__ : Comment je vais continuer ? J'ai eu du mal à trouver mais j'ai une idée. Elle va arriver dans les prochains chapitres, tu me diras e que tu en penses. _

_TrueLoveWaits-Someday__ : Je viens de relire ta review et ça m'a tué. JPP de toi mon bébé. _

_Je vous préviens tout de suite, j'aime pas trop le chapitre alors faut vraiment me dire si vous aimez ou pas._

* * *

**Narratrice Dani Martinez**

_26__th__ december_

J'ouvre les yeux petit à petit. Je lève la tête et je vois ses magnifiques yeux qui me regardent. Elle sourit. Je l'embrasse. Je la regarde dans les yeux et je lui dis

**Dani** : Bonjour.

**Santana** : Bonjour princesse.

J'adore ce surnom. Je sais pas où elle a était le chercher mais j'adore. Je l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle m'embrasse sur le front. Je me rapproche d'elle. Je suis dans ses bras. J'aime cette position. Je pourrais y retser pendant des heures. Je touche son bras et je le caresse.

**Dani** : Comment tu fais pour avoir la peau si douce ?

**Santana** : Comment tu fais toi ?

**Dani** : Je me douche mais j'ai pas la peau douce. Regarde la mienne est moche.

**Santana** : T'auras jamais finis de dire des conneries toi.

**Dani** : Je ne pense pas.

Elle sourit encore plus. On reste dans le lit une bonne dizaine de minutes. On a la flemme de se lever. On est bien toutes les deux. On était tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pose THE question. La question choque, celle où vous ne pouvais pas dire la mauvaise réponse. Faut réfléchir avant de parler. Elle me l'a posé, j'étais un peu perdu moi. Je pensais pas que ça se poser ce genre de question.

**Santana** : T'as aimer hier ?

**Dani** : Bien sur, pffff je vois pas pourquoi tu demandes.

Elle enlève ses bras autour de moi et se redresse. Elle est magnifique, même quand elle n'est pas coiffé. Je lui fais des bisous dans le dos. Elle me demande d'arrêter. Je me redresse à côté d'elle. Je la regarde et je lui demande

**Dani** : Ca va ?

**Santana** : Oui oui, t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais.

**Dani** : Ca t'arrive... Désolé c'est méchant. Tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

**Santana** : A dans quelques jours, je vais devoir te laisse repartir en tournée et je vais me retrouver seule.

**Dani** : Si je pouvais je resterais, je veux pas te perde comme la dernière fois.

**Santana** : J'aimerais que tu restes _– elle me regarde-_

**Dani** _– se met à genoux devant Santana_ - : Je peux pas, mes fans m'attendent. Mais je reviendrais bientôt.

**Santana** : Tes fans ? On s'en fout, dans toute ta vie t'en verrai même pas un quart puis ça s'appelle "des fans" mais dès qu'ils peuvent te critiquer ils le font.

**Dani** : T'as petite crise de jalousie tu l'arrête maintenant.

**Santana** : Je t'aime. C'est normal que je veuille pas que tu partes.

**Dani **: Je t'aime aussi._ - embrasse Santana-_

**Santana** : Tu pars quand ?

**Dani **: Le 2 janvier. Enfaite bébé j'ai oublier de te dire. Le 31 décembre je fête le réveillon avec des amis mais je t'oblige de venir avec moi.

**Santana** : Super...

**Dani** : Si tu veux faire la gueule, fais la. Moi je descend, salut.

Avant de partir, elle m'attrape le bras et elle m'embrasse. Après le baiser, je m'habille et je vais prendre ma douche. Après une demi heure sous la douche, je sors et je descend dans la cuisine. Mon frère mange ses fameuses céréales, Madison écoute à fond l'album des 1D dans la salon, ma mère lit le journal et Santana mange du pain grillé. Ma famille je vous jure. Je prend des céréales et je m'assois. Je commence à manger mon bol. Jason s'arrête et dis à ma mère

**Jason** : J'espère qu'elle ne va pas le passer toute la fin de l'année son album, ça fait déjà deux fois ce matin j'ai une grosse envie de castré ces mecs.

**Dianna** : Vois ça avec Dani, c'est elle qui lui a acheté.

**Dani **: Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait l'écouter tous les jours, toutes les heures.

**Dianna** _– pose sa main sur le bras de Santana-_ : Ca va ?

**Santana** : Oui oui ça va.

**Jason** : En tout cas elles se sont grave envoyer en l'air les deux filles hier.

**Santana** : Désolé. Si j'avais su.

**Dani** : Putain Santana ! T'es chiante à faire la gueule là. Désolé d'avoir un métier moi.

Je me lève et je monte dans ma chambre. Je claque la porte et je m'assois sur mon lit. J'entends que quelqu'un tape à la porte, cette personne ouvre. Ma mère entre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

**Dianna** : Qu'es-ce qui se passe entre Santana et toi ? Hier soir vous aviez l'air si amoureuse.

**Dani** : Je sais mais elle fait sa crise de jalousie. Elle veux pas que je retourne en tournée car je serais avec mes fans et pas avec elle.

**Dianna** : C'est normal chérie. Elle t'a perdu pendant 3 ans. Elle ne veux pas que ça recommence. Elle t'aime, elle veux rester avec toi. Tu sais que je donnerais tout pour passer rien que 30 secondes avec ton père.

**Dani **: Ouais mais toi c'est pas pareil. Papa c'était ton mari, c'était celui avec qui t'as eu des enfants.

**Dianna** : Qui sait ? Tu vas peut être te marier avec elle et avoir des enfants avec elle. On est sur de rien. Au début de ma relation avec ton père, je pensais vraiment pas du tout à avoir des enfants avec lui et regarde, j'ai trois merveilleux enfants et j'en suis fière.

**Dani** : Merci maman.

**Narratrice Santana Lopez**

En même pas une heure, Dani m'a envoyer chier deux fois. Je pense qu'on peux pas faire mieux. J'en suis sur que si j'aurais dis l'inverse de ce que j'ai dis elle aurait gueuler car je ne fais pas assez attention à elle.

**Jason** : Je vais les tuer les One Direction, je te jure. Je vais faire un attentat.

**Santana** : Tu fais ça tu signes ton arrêt de mort.

**Jason** : Si on meurt tout les six je les entendrais plus.

**Santana** : Si au paradis.

**Jason** : Je vais juste les tuer et aller en Sibérie là-bas.

**Santana** : C'est ça.

**Jason** : Dis moi. Pourquoi elle t'as crié dessus Dani ? Hier soir vous étiez tellement... Putain vous gueulez fort toutes les deux.

**Santana** : Merci Jason. Excuse nous. Je lui ai juste demander de pas partir et elle m'a sortis son spitch de ses fans et tout. Comme tous les chanteurs quoi.

**Jason** : Tu sais quoi ?

**Santana** : Quoi ?

**Jason** : Je connais ma soeur et je sais ce qu'elle aurait voulus que tu lui dises. En gros elle aurait aimer que tu lui dises que tu l'aimeras malgrè la distance et que tu seras toujours là si elle a un problème. Mais même si elle te crie dessus, elle t'aime, t'inquiète pas. Aller vas-y ! Va lui dire ça avant que tu me vois détruire un cd.

Je ris à sa dernière phrase. Je le remercie et je monte dans la chambre. Je frappe à la porte. Personne ne me répond. J'ouvre la porte doucement. Je vois Dani les yeux remplis de la larme qui me regarde. Dianna se lève et passe à côté de moi et me dit :

**Dianna** : Fais pas la conne Sant'

Elle ferme la porte. Je m'approche de Dani et mes yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes. Elle me voit et s'approche de moi. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je met mes mains sur ses hanches. Je la pose sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux... oui tant qu'à faire mais ils sont magnifique. Je l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle se laisse faire. Je reviens à sa bouche, j'adore ses lèvres. Après deux baisers je lui dis

**Santana** : Je t'aime et je suis désolé. Quoique qu'il arrive je serais là. Je te laisserais pas tomber. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je m'en fous de la distance qui nous sépare tant que tu répond à mes sms ou à mes appels tout me va.

**Dani** : T'inquiète pas pour mes appels, ils seront toujours là. Je t'aime aussi Sanny.

_31__st__ december_

Voilà une semaine passer depuis Noël, enfin presque, à quelques heures près comme dirais Dani. Je suis dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir, j'attend devant pour savoir si ma tenue me va. Ca doit faire une demi heure que je suis comme ça. J'aime pas la robe, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me va pas. Ce soir, je vois des amis à Dani je peux pas arriver en mode pouilleuse, ça va pas le faire du tout. En plus je suis super stresser, je connais pas ces filles, j'ai l'impression que je vais faire potiche, ou plante verte pendant toute la soirée. Des mains se mettent sur mes hanches, j'ai sursauté mais j'ai vite remarqué que c'est Dani. Je me retourne et l'embrasse.

**Dani** : T'es magnifique Sanny.

**Santana** : Merci mais tu trouve pas que ça fait trop habillé, toi tu vas habillé normal.

**Dani **: Quoique tu mettes tu restes magnifique donc moi, perso je m'en fiche de comment t'es habillé, je te dis juste que tu es parfaite comme ça. Après je comprend le choix de la robe car tu connais pas les filles mais bon. Enfin bref, reste comme ça, t'es magnifique.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau et je la pousse un peu pour pouvoir finir de me maquillé et de me coiffer. J'ai fait simple mais je reste quand même jolie. J'ai mis une robe noire, assez courte, j'aime pas les robes longues avec des bottes et une veste en cuir noir. Dani attend devant la porte. Je sors, elle me prend la main et on descend en bas. Dianna nous dit qu'on est jolie. Dani lâche ma main pour sortir dehors, elle prend le volant et direction chez ses amis. Elle a arrêter de me tenir la main et heureusement car je commence à transpirer des mains tellement je suis stresser. Dani se gare devant une immense maison. Ben dis donc ses potes elles ont les moyens. On sort de la voiture. Je respire une bonne fois pour toute et je m'avance avec Dani jusqu'à la porte. Elle sonne. Je stresse trop, j'ai jamais autant stresser, c'est horrible. Je sens la main de Dani se poser sur la mienne, j'ai tourner la tête vers elle et elle m'a dit :

**Dani** : Bébé arrête de stresser.

* * *

Le chapitre est finis. Vous avez aimer ? La petite dispute ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il sera poster car je l'ai pas encore écris à cause des cours et tout donc revenez sur la page de la fiction dans une semaine (enfin faîtes ça si je ne vous préviens pas personnellement). J'espère pouvoir poster le plus vite possible mais je promet rien, au pire aller voir mes profs et dîtes leur d'arrêter de donner des devoirs mdr.

Passez une bonne fin de journée ou juste une bonne journée (ça dépendra de l'heure où vous lisez le chapitre).

Bisous


	10. Chapter 8

**_I CAME IN LIKE A WREACKING BALL,_**

**_Je trouvais que c'était cool d'arriver comme ça haha. Avouez vous vous attendiez pas à ce que je poste ce soir, sauf deux personnes mais bon. _**

**_Tient ! Jaden Michaels vient de fav sur Twitter, cette fille m'aime trop je vous jure, elle me fav tout le temps. En attendant j'adore sa voix, si vous voulez écouter, aller sur Youtube (je sais vous savez comment on fait hein) et mettez "Jaden Michaels - Unfold"_**

**_Enfaite BONJOUUUUUUUUUUR ! Vous allez bien ? Ca fait longtemps non ? Depuis le 12 janvier j'ai vu tout à l'heure, on est le 27... OUI CA FAIT LONGTEMPS !_**

**_Désolé pour mon retard, avec les cours c'était compliqué de gérer entre Lycée et ma fiction, rien que là aujourd'hui j'ai eu 2 controles, en langue svp En allemand, la copie c'était 60%d'allemand, 40% d'anglais. En anglais c'était, 80% d'anglais, 20% d'allemand. Je vous jure. Puis j'avais un gros dossier à préparer en ECJS (c'est un peu comme les TPE sauf que ça sert à rien). Puis j'ai eu un problème qui m'a assez fait peur mais je m'en suis remis, doucement mais surement haha. _**

**_Bon je vais faire la procédure de d'habitude donc répondre a certaines Review, celles où y'a des questions car sinon ça sert à rien:_**

**_Y'a pas eu de questions particulières. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir. _**

**_Maintenant, bonne lecture._**

* * *

_Narratrice Santana Lopez_

Dani a sonné à la porte. On a attendu même pas une minute pour qu'une fille vienne nous ouvrir. Dani prend la fille dans ses bras. Elle m'a salué de la tête et elles sont partis en rigolant. Je rentre à mon tour. Y'a un peu de monde quand même, j'aurais cru que c'était une petite soirée entre amies, à5 ou6 pas à...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9, oh j'ai la flemme de continuer de compte mais on doit être une vingtaine. Je met mon bras en avant et dit:

**Santana** : Non mais t'inquiète pas, je vais rester là, sur le côté, tu viendras me voir quand tu voudras rentrer.

Je la regarde au loin, elle est morte de rire. Ca me fait du bien de la voire comme ça même si j'aurais espérer qu'elle reste avec moi mais bon, comme j'ai dis, je vais rester là. Je vais aller m'assoir et attendre.

**…****.**: Tu parles toute seule ? T'es pas un peu folle.

Je me retourne après avoir entendu cette phrase. Je vois une jolie fille blonde. Non mais elle est magnifique cette fille. Elle a les cheveux plutôt bouclé. Je lui souris.

**Santana** : Folle moi ? Non.

**…****.**: Je m'appelle Ashley, je t'ai vu planté là seule je suis venue te voir, ça te dérange pas j'espère.

**Santana** : Moi c'est Santana. Pas du tout vu que j'étais condamné à passer la soirée seule.

**Ashley** : Elle est sympa Dani de te laisser seule.

**Santana** : Oh j'ai l'habitude... Enfin non mais pas grave.

**Ashley** : Ca te dit de venir avec moi, je suis avec une amie à la table là -montrant la table-

**Santana** : Pas du tout, enfin si toi ça te dérange pas.

**Ashley** : C'est moi qui t'es demander, si je voulais pas j'aurais fermer ma gueule.

**Santana** : C'est sur.

**Ashley** : Aller viens. Et arrête d'être timide, j'aime pas les gens timides.

**Santana** : Ah désolé.

Elle n'a pas tord, je suis plutôt timide ce soir mais faut me comprendre, je suis entouré de personnes que je ne connais pas et la seule personne que je connais m'a laisser tomber pour aller avec une autre fille. Je sais pas pourquoi mais la fille avec qui elle est partis je vais pas l'aimer, j'aime pas sa tête, je juge pas sur le physique mais j'aime pas sa tête c'est tout. Elle a une tête de pétasse et croyez moi je suis une vraie pétasse donc je m'y connais dans ce rayon. Bref, je suis Ashley... Oui c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, enfin j'espère car si à un moment je lui sors "Enfaite Ashley" et qu'elle s'appelle Veronique, enfin Veronique ça lui va pas comme prénom. Je m'assois à la table d'Asley, y'a son amie qui est assise, elle me sourit, je lui souris en retour.

**Ashley** : Shay je te présente Santana. Elle est arriver avec Dani, je l'ai vu quand j'allais chercher à boire.

**Shay **: En attendant t'as pas ramené à boire.

**Ashley** : Oh merde j'ai oublier. Attend j'y vais.

Ashley se lève de table et va chercher à boire. Shay rit et me dit

**Shay **: Tu vois, ça m'étonne même plus d'elle qu'elle oublie d'aller chercher à boire. On pourrait lui demander d'aller chercher du pain, si elle croise un papillon sur le chemin elle serait capable de le suivre car elle aimerait bien sa couleur.

**Santana** _-rit-_: T'es un peu dure avec elle là non ?

**Shay** : Des années à la côtoyer je la connais par cœur. _-rit à son tour-_

Ashley revient s'assoir, elle nous donne des boissons.

**Ashley** : Santana je sais pas ce que tu aimes donc je t'ai pris du coca.

**Santana** : C'est très bien merci.

**Ashley** : Vous avez pu faire connaissance du coup.

**Shay **: Oui. Je lui expliquer tes exploits.

**Ashley** _-se tourne vers Shay -_: Mes exploits ?!

**Shay **: Non pas ceux là Ash, ceux qui montre que t'as rien dans la tête.

**Ashley** : T'es sympa Shay. Merci. Je passe pour qui maintenant ?

**Shay** : Une blonde ne t'inquiète pas.

Je regarde les deux filles, elles ont l'air super amies. Quand je réfléchis elles ressembles à Brittany et à moi. Ashley est blonde et Shay est hispanique. Attendez pourquoi je pense à Brittany moi ? Ca fais des années que j'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle. C'est vraiment dommage. Enfin bref je suis pas avec Britt là mais avec Ashley et Shay. Elles ont continuer à se parler, je souris. J'aime bien, elles se lancent des petites piques. Je regarde derrière Shay, il y a Dani et la pouf. Oui je l'appelle la pouf, je la connais pas et elle m'a pris ma Dani donc j'ai le droit de l'appeler la pouf. Dani a l'air morte de rire avec elle, je sais pas si je dois sourire, être contente ou si je dois être jalouse. Je reviens à la conversation des deux filles même si j'ai louper un petit morceau car j'étais dans mes pensées. Quand je les écoute j'ai une impression mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit fausse. J'arrive pas à voir si elles sont ensemble ou pas.

**Santana** : Excusez moi mais vous êtes ensemble ?

**Ashley** : Quoi ? Nous ? Non !

**Shay** : Si on est ensemble.

**Ashley** : T'étais pas obligé de le dire.

**Shay** : Moi j'ai pas honte de ma petite copine. Même si je devrais des fois.

**Ashley** : Quoi ? J'ai pas honte de toi.

**Shay** : Pourquoi tu lui as dit non ?

**Ashley** _– se lève et crie-_ : Eh tout le monde, regardait bien ce que je vais faire.

Ashley prend le visage de Shay dans ses mains et elle l'embrasse. Bon là je pense qu'elle a pas honte de Shay. Tout le monde les regarde. Ils commencent à parler entre eux. Ils parlent doucement entre eux, j'aime pas ça.

**Ashley** : Oui cette fille _-montrant Shay-_ est ma petite amie et non j'ai pas honte. Merci, bonne soirée.

**Shay **: Mais chuuuut.

**Ashley** : Pourquoi ? Je t'aime j'ai le droit de le dire à tout le monde.

**Shay **: T'es folle. J'en suis sur qu'ils parlent tous sur nous.

**Ashley** : Si j'en entend un dire du mal de nous je lui fais bouffer son verre de vodka.

**Shay **: J'aime ta folie.

**Santana** : Vous vous êtes rencontrez quand ?

**Shay **: On avait 3 ans, on est devenue meilleure amie et un beau jour Asshley...

_**Flash back**_

_Narratrice Shay Mitchell_

Je suis crevé et je dois encore faire mes devoirs... J'ai vraiment la flemme. Je les ferais surement demain matin en me levant. Je monte dans la salle de bain, me déshabille et me met en pyjama, c'est juste une culotte et une tee-shirt long. Je descend dans le salon et me met devant la télé avec un pot de nutella. Je zappe, y'a rien à la télé. C'est nul putain. J'entends la sonnette de chez moi, je m'approche de la porte et j'ouvre. C'est Ashley... Ashley qui a l'air vraiment défoncé, elle a fait quoi encore elle ? Je la laisse entre et et je referme la porte.

**Ashley**: T'es super sexy tu le sais ça ?

**Shay **: Merci Ash. T'as bu ?

**Ashley** : Un tout petit peu, pas beaucoup.

**Shay **: J'avoue. T'arrive plu à marcher droit mais à part ça t'as bu un peu.

**Ashley** : Je tiens mal l'alcool, je te jure j'ai bu un peu. C'est tout puis je suis venue chez toi, je peux pas rentrer chez moi comme ça ma mère va me tuer.

**Shay **: C'est sur. Bon Ash va te coucher dans la chambre d'ami. Je te réveillerais demain matin pour aller en cours.

**Ashley**_ -s'approchant de Shay-_: Ferme les yeux s'il te plait.

**Shay **: Pourquoi ?

**Ashley** : S'il te plait !

**Shay **: D'accord.

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai peur de ce que va faire Ashley. J'ai jamais eu confiance en une fille bourré. J'attends. Je sens qu'elle se rapproche de moi. Un peu trop même là. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres et elle pose les siennes sur les mienne. Je prolonge le baiser. J'ouvre les yeux après le baiser et je vois son sourire. Elle est magnifique. Elle me prend la main, prend la télécommande de l'autre, éteins la télé et m'assoit sur le canapé. Elle se met à califourchon sur mes jambes. Elle m'embrasse de nouveau, je prolonge toujours le baiser, j'ai pas envie que ça ce termine, je veux rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

**_Flash-back_**

_Narratrice Santana Lopez_

Elles sont trop mignonne toute les deux. Je regarde toujours Dani, elle est magnifique, la voir sourire est ma raison de vivre. J'aime la voir heureuse. Un seul truc, j'aime vraiment pas la meuf avec qui elle parle. Je l'ai déjà dit mais sa tête me revient pas du tout. Ashley me sors de mes pensées en me disant.

**Ashley** : Et toi avec Dani, vous vous êtes rencontrer où et comment ?

**Santana** : Oh Dani et moi... Je travaillais dans un restaurant avec mon ex-meilleure amie et Dani est venue y travailler aussi. Je suis aller voir mon ex-meilleure amie et je lui ai dit que Dani m'intéressait, elle a donc tout fait pour qu'on se retrouve Dani et moi seule et elle m'a embrassé, j'avais l'air de lui plaire aussi. Du coup on est sortis ensemble et voilà, aujourd'hui on a surmonté les épreuves et on est encore là, ensemble.

**Shay **: Donc c'est toi la fille dont Dani nous avait parler au téléphone.

**Santana** : Surement.

**Ashley** : Je t'explique, un jour on était, Shay et moi, en pleine action enfin tu vois de quoi on parle et j'ai entendu mon portable sonné et j'ai pas répondu...

**Shay **_-coupant la parole à Ashley-_ : Passe les détails s'il te plait Ash.

**Ashley** : Okay... donc on a laisser sonné et au bout de 5 minutes à entendre la sonnerie de mon portable j'en ai eu marre et j'ai décroché, c'était Dani et son fameux "Hey je te dérange pas", je lui ai pas dit qu'elle me dérangeait, je ne vois pas pourquoi en plus. Enfin bref, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré une bombe et qu'elle adorait sortir avec elle sauf qu'elle savait pas si elle était lesbienne donc elle allait attendre. Elle a rajouté " J'ai jamais ressentis ça, c'est bizarre, j'ai toujours cru que les gens qui disaient qu'ils ont les papillons dans le ventre se foutait de ma gueule mais là, quand je la vois je les ai, elle me rend heureuse à distance, c'est normale ?" J'ai vraiment bien rit et je lui ai dit de foncé.

**Santana** : Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

**Shay **: Mot pour mot. Ca fait longtemps et Ash s'en souvient encore, ça la touché.

**Ashley** : C'était magique, c'était la première fois qu'elle me disait ça, elle avait été tellement malheureuse avant que l'entendre dire ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

**Santana** : C'est incroyable. Merci Ashley.

**Ashley** : De rien.

Je leur souris et je bois une petite gorgé du verre de coca.

**Santana** : C'est qui elle ?

**Ashley** : Qui ?

**Santana** : Elle, la fille qui parle à Dani

**Ashley** _– se retourne pour voir-:_ Selena Gomez. C'est la meilleure amie de Dani. Ca doit faire au moins 5 ans qu'elles ne se sont pas vu.

**Santana** : D'accord.

**Shay **: T'es jalouse ?

**Santana** : Non. J'aime juste savoir à qui elle parle. Puis je les voit vraiment très proche c'est pour ça.

**Ashley** : Jalouuuuuse !

**Santana** : Mais non !

Je regarde froidement Ashley et elle a explosé de rire.

**_00am_**

**Ashley** : 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... BONNE ANNEE !

La soirée avance, il est maintenant 2 heure du matin. Je parle avec Shay et Ashley mais je sens aussi que mes paupières commencent à se fermer. Je me lève de la table et je vais voir Dani qui est assez soule. Je lui demande si elle peux me passer les clés de la voiture. Elle me les passe et me dit

**Dani **: Tu t'en vas déjà ?

**Santana** : Je suis fatigué. Je te ramène ?

**Dani **: Je reste encore un peu, dès que je finis la soirée, donc dans pas longtemps je demande à ce qu'on me ramène à la maison. Promis bébé.

**Santana** : D'accord. Je t'aime.

**Dani **: Moi aussi.

Je prend les clés, je vais dire au revoir au petit couple et je sors de la fête. Je monte dans la voiture et direction la maison. Arriver chez moi après 10 minutes de trajet je monte dans ma chambre, je me couche sur le lit et m'endors rapidement.

_Narratrice Dani Martinez_

_**11am**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent petit à petit. Oh mon dieu j'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression de mourir du cerveau. Pourquoi j'ai bu hier ? J'ai surement trop bu. J'aurais pas du putain, à chaque fois ça me fait pareil. Surtout que je m'étais interdit de boire. En plus je sais même plus ce que j'ai fait hier, le dernier souvenir que j'ai c'est Selena et moi morte de rire. Je m'assois sur le lit en sursaut. Je sens bouger à côté de moi, oh putain qu'es ce que j'ai fait moi ? Je n'ose même pas tourné la tête pour voir qui s'est. J'espère que c'est Santana, j'espère que c'est Santana.

**…****.**: Bébé arrête de bouger.

Oh non! C'est pas sa voix ça !

* * *

**_FINITOS ! C'est un mélange de français et d'espagnol, j'invente mes propres mots c'est merveilleux. Un jour vous irez à carrefour et vous verrez le dico "La petite Emily" ben ça sera le mien. _**

**_Je m'écarte du sujet là. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Faut tous me dire. Ce chapitre est surtout sur le couple Ashley/Shay, j'aime beaucoup ces deux actrices puis j'avais pas d'idée pour ce chapitre donc j'ai trouvé que ça pouvait être drôle. J'ai mis Ash et Shay en couple car j'ai demandé à mon bébé ce qu'elle pensait de cette idée elle m'a répondu" Ca pourrait être hot" donc j'ai laisser, j'espère que vous avez aimer. Dîtes le moi pour ce couple car si vous avez bien aimer je pourrais les remettre dans les prochains chapitres. _**

**_A la fin du chapitre, vous pensez quoi ? Dani a fait une bêtise ? Avec qui ? Comment vous pensez que ça va être la suite. (Je rappelle que Dani va bientôt repartir en tournée). Faîtes moi des hypothèses pour la suite, j'aime bien intégrer des idées de mes lecteurs/lectrices dans mes chapitres, ça fait participer tout le monde. _******

**_Pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaie de faire vite mais je promet toujours rien, avec les cours, toujours les cours et maintenant j'ai de la rééducation à faire le soir c'est short pour écrire. _**

**_BISOUS !_**


End file.
